ESTOY BIEN
by wolfy odonell
Summary: snake escribe una carta de alguien que lo irrita mucho, para si desahogar sus emociones de una manera, con pequeños flashback y sentimientos negativos y positivos el crea este escrito, leve yaoi muy muy leve snake x capitan falcon, "una sonrisa es la mascara mas buena que tiene el ser humano para ocultar sus emociones"


hola aqui de nuevo después de años sin escribir, pos aqui en un repentino ataque de inspiración, me salio esto, cosa que me recordó mucho aun amigo que aprecio demasiado, este fic dedicado para ti TORAHIKO cariño sigue adelante, un muy poquito toque de yaoi, ya saven que conmigo jamas falta, pero muy muy MUY POQUITO esta vez disfruten!

* * *

Hace ya bastante tiempo que entre a este lugar como un invitado de fueras, para el tercer torneo de la saga smash bros, he conocido bastante gente interesante y otra que en verdad desearía matar ahora mismo, pero les contare de alguien en especifico. Un pedazo de idiota que es veterano desde el primero delos torneos, esperaba algo de seriedad por parte de todos los competidores, pero el EL! UFFF! Definitivamente me saca de mis casillas, hacer cartas para desahogar mis emociones es algo que aprendí hace tiempo. Y solo quiero dejar esto para ya no tener que lidiar con todos estos sentimientos.

¿Como podría describir a este ser?, molesto, irritante, presumido, idiota, ruidoso, todas características de alguien que me molesta, que se podría decir que soy todo lo contrario, ordenado, callado, sigiloso entre una variendad de etc… mas hay algo que debo admitirle a pesar de su poca seriedad en los momentos mas inoportunos el siempre saca una sonrisa. Un claro ejemplo es que apenas hace dos meses la relación amorosa entre peach y marth, había fracasado de la forma mas horrible, el genio de la princesa arraso con el príncipe, groserías que no son dignas de escucharse por ninguna persona salieron de su boca, además de que lanzo la mitad de muebles al pobre chico, a pesar del ambiente tan pesado que se sentía, cuando master hand nos obligo a limpiar el desorden, el imbécil seguía payaseando como de costumbre, jugando con la espuma en el piso pretendiendo patinar, hasta que consiguió un desequilibrio y fue a dar contra la pared. he hizo sonreir a la rubia que hasta hace unos momentos estaba inundando el lugar con su estruendoso llanto. Tal vez fue estúpido pero rompió el aire tan incomodo

Otra cosa, a el le importa un pepino si le agradas o no, si eres malo o bueno, el siempre se dirigirá a ti con una sonrisa y un escandaloso grito. En realidad tiene mil defectos pero debo de reconocer sus virtudes, su optimismo ante toda mala situación, que aunque a veces cuestiono si sufre de alguna enfermedad cerebral. Ha llegado a animarme. A decir verdad para mi solo era de esas típicas personas molestas y tontas que se la pasaban sonriendo por que no tenían problemas en su vida, hasta que un dia….

Yo me encontraba bastante molesto había perdido mi última batalla en cuarto lugar con un par de niños una rata amarilla y por su puesto el y esto fue lo que susedio:

Caminaba hacia mi habitación a tomarme una aspirina, mi cabeza estaba por estallar, necesitaba un cigarrillo y tranquilizarme hasta que…

-HEY! Tu soldado, espera un momento!

Seguí caminando fingiendo no escucharlo, pero me tomo por el hombro y me hizo darme media vuelta

-buen trabajo el dia de hoy brother! Estuviste excelente, aunque claro es entendible que perdieras conmigo yo soy el mejor

Para mi resulto una burla su comentario, a lo cual con mi normal ceño fruncido solo seguí caminando ignorándolo por completo

-oye oye! No me ignores era solo una broma!

y de un momento a otro me alcanzo y se puso frente a mi, no dejando que continuara caminara solo le dije

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y poso su dedo índice en mi frente, alzando levemente mi piel

-deja de lado tu cara de enojo sonríe conmigo

el mostro la mas grande de sus sonrisas y yo solo lo hize a un lado empujándolo

-no tengo tiempo para boberías…

El solo volvió a sonreír y ya estando bastante retirado el me grito

-¡HARE QUE SONRIAS SOLID SNAKE ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

De ahí empezó mi tormento, el lidiar a diario con bromas y chistes pésimos, donde quiera que iba estaba el , era una especie de acoso, siempre payaseando a mi alrededor… estaba al borde de la locura es obvio que una persona como yo no convive con esta gente… el pobre sufrió varios golpes y explosiones de mi parte y aun asi no se rendía, su frase siempre era la misma "te hare sonreir solid snake" era una persona realmente patética.

Fueron meses de estas cosas termine por acostumbrarme ya sabia como lidiar con capitán falcon… y sus boberías, sin embargo… un dia lo encontré solo en la sala de estar, era raro verlo tan tranquilo, me pico la curiosidad llegue sin que lo notara, termine por ver que el leía una carta en silencio, me preguntaba de que se trataría, justo antes de que llegara Luigi llego saludarlo, el solo lo correspondió sonriente como siempre escondiendo la cart detrás de el, no pensé que jamas una persona tan ruidosa y presumida como el tuviera algun secreto.

Desde aquel dia el seguía normal como el imbesil de siempre, mi curiosidad sobre aquella carta me molestaba, por alguna extraña razón , sabia que falcon actuaba como a diario pero hoy había algo diferente , lo podía sentir. Asi que en una de sus tretas por hacerme reir, el termino en el suelo y o ayude a levantarse.

-¿te encuentras bien?.. eso debió dolerte…

El tomo mi mano y comosi nada riéndose a carcajadas me respondió

-jajjaaja claro que no ¡!amigo! soy invencible

Esa caída hasta para mi había sido dolorosa un poco de sus rodillas escurrían sangre el camino solo hacia l enfermería como si nada, ese si que era un tipo raro… aprovechando eso, me fui a investigar sus cosas, quería saber lo que decía esa carta, desde ese dia, yo sentía algo diferente en falcon. Busque y busque hasta que encontré la carta debajode su colchón, me sentí afortunado , pensé que por las heridas no llegaría en un buen rato, me dispuse leerla.. mi garganta seseco al ver las noticias… su videojuego habi sido cancelado por este momento en la consola de ese tiempo (la wii) por la razón de que hubo una fuerte carambola no planeada en una de las carreras, que organizaron sus amigos durante su ausencia en el torneo… todos murieron… nadie sobrevivio al impacto… aun asi… a pesar de todo el… justo en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y me pillo leyendo la carta

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-falcon yo…

El me arrebato la carta de las manos, dejándome sin habla, estaba sin habla no sabia que decir…el solo rompió la carta en mil pedazos tirándola a la basura

-no prestes atención es falsa… mis amigos están de maravilla solo fue una broma pesada que me hicieron ellos mismos

Capitán falcon volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa para después carcajearse y apuntarme con el dedo

-jajaja , deviste ver tu cara! Te la creiste , te lo mereces por examinar cosas ajenas jajajajja

Yo me levante molesto y me retire ¿como era posible eso? ¿una broma una estúpida broma? Estaba enfadado molesto, perdido en mis pensamientos furicos choque con master hand quien se dirigía mi dirección opuesta

-disculpe señor…. No lo vi y…

-descuida snake no hay problema… ¿vienes de con falcon?, pensé que lo odiabas… pero creo que en estas situaciones es inevitable no apoyarse, me alegra ver que apoyas a todos en situaciones difíciles….

-¿situaciones difíciles señor..?

-¿ha? ¿No lo sabes?

-disculpe señor no tengo idea

-olvídalo muchacho continua con tu camino… si falcon no ha querido contártelo es por algo

La gran mano siguió su camino dejándome pensativo.. esa carta no era una broma.. ¿verdad? Aun asi por que hizo eso… tengo que hacer algo al respecto mañana mañana tengo que tenerlo solo para mi

Al dia siguiente me dirigí al lugar mas solitario posible de la mansión, era costumbre diaria su broma matutina sabia que me seguiría para tratar de hacerme sonreir fui al jardín trasero de la mansio detrás de un conjunto de arboles, sabría que nadie estaría por ahí, el apareció minutos después para hacer trucos con una gran pelota donde se subia equilibrándose para darme un espectáculo….

-¿asi que me seguiste…?

-¿te gusta lo que vez?

El tonto estaba por caerse pero aun asi no se rendia, seguía equilibrándose solo le pregunte..

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-pues hu… veras… yo jugaría sobre la luna si quieres… pero mi trabajo es hacerte reir…

-¿para que hacer eso?

-para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa!

Su comentario me dejo anonodado fue demasiado tonto pero me pareció dulce de su parte

-eres un imbesil… jamas lograras eso, ¿además como sabes que mi sonrisa es lo que tu piensas? Podría causarte miedo

-noseas tonto todas las sonrisas son hermosas, hasta ganandorf tiene bonita dentadura.. hugg

El idiota seguía equilibrándose sobre la gran pelota y hablando conmigo, debo admitirlo era comico, pero no podía mostrarle ninguna sonrisa… sentía algo diferente, algo que he sentido mucho pero me daba vergüenza mostrarlo.. mis labios comenzaron a temblar … y el callo dándose un golpe horrible, lastimándose de nuevo, corri a auxiliarlo de inmediato, esta vez parecía que se había roto una pierna…

-eres un idiota ¡deja de hacer esto!

Intente darle los primeros auxilios y el solo carcajeaba de manera irracional, ese dolor es horrible, ¿por que ni siquiera se quejaba un poco?

-deja de reir imbesil, no puedes estar feliz por esto!

-claro que si snake.. mientras tu seas feliz yo también sere, asi que suéltame estaré bien, no me duele nada solo por ti.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

No podía soportarlo, mientras acomodaba sus huesos con algunas técnicas que sabia, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mierda mierda mierda!, me repetía internamente, hasta que las gotas de mis ojos comenzaron a caer al suelo, ¿Por qué, por que el siempre sonreía? El paro de reir y me dijo

-hey hey hey no es para tanto, no ensucies ese rostro tan hermoso solo con dolor…

Termine mi torniquete con l tela de mi camisa que rompi para que falcon estuviera bien por un momento y aun sin saber porque lloraba, le mencione…

-se que lo de la carta no es una mentira…

El sigui riéndose

-oh vamos.. ¿no habras creido eso? JAJAJAJA no seas bobo claro que es solo una bro…

-MIENTES! …..

El se quedo mudo ante mi grito segui llorando era molesto su actitud ¿por que fingia , por que reia, acaso no le importaba?

-estas mintiendo… ¿Por qué demonios no eres honesto !carajo?!

-pero.. yo no he dicho ninguna mentira… relájate ¿quieres? Jajajajjaja

Esta vez lloraba de impotencia de coraje era tan tan TAN…

-quieres verme sonreír ¿no? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para verme asi?

-lo que sea bro, lo que quieras

-Pues… lo hare con una condición, muéstrame el rostro oculto debajo de tu casco, es bien sabido que nadie sabe tu verdadero rostro, quiero sonreír al ver lo que no le muestras al resto del mundo

-¿he? Jejej creo que noes para tanto…

- ¡!HE DICHO QUE TE LO QUITES! ¿me hiciste una promesa no? Me harias sonreir asi fuera lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida, si mal no recuerdo… no seas poco hombre !y cumple tu palabra!

Bruscamente me le acerque quitándole el casco viendo por primera vez su rostro, el seguía sonriendo pero.. sus ojos el resto de su cara, podía apresiar sus enormes ganas de llorar,, de gritar…

-falcon… tu…

Su sonrisa estaba temblorosa su cara quería mostrar tristeza, y el seguía intentando sostener esa cara estúpida y alegre de siempre

-idiota…

me le acerque a levantar su rostro para que me viera directamente a mis ojos que aun seguían llorosos…

-si te lastima… solo llora y si te enoja solo grita.. es algo natural ya no lo ocultes

La primer a lagrima rodo por su ojo.. el ya no podía aguantar, y lo abrace con toda la fuerza que tenia

-estarás bien, estas bien… no importa si no puedes sonreir… no lo intentes de nuevo o… a mi me va a doler… no importa nada! Aun si no puedes soportar.. llorare contigo hoy no lo escondas mas…

El me correspondio el abrazo.. y sentí muchas lagrimas empapar mi hombro.. escuche sus gritos de dolor y desesperación su llanto inaguantable… su dolor lo pude comprender por un instante… estuve ahí que se calmo duramos un buen rato. Y lo consolé lo mas que pude.

Ya callendo la noche, el se calmo se puso su casco y yo solo le di la mas calida de mis sonrisas

-creo que un trato es un trato no falcon

El corrió a abrazarme fuertemente y me dijo

-gracias.. muchas gracias.. fuiste el único que lo entendió… mi verdadero rostro.. ya casi lo había olvidado..

Volvi a abrazarlo y sentir ese agradecimiento… era tan agradable me provocaba una sonrisa una enorme felicidad el hacerlo sentir bien era como un... encanto mágico.. a esto solo le dije

-mira que mentiroso saliste… espero que estes mejor tonto.. y descanses

El me solto rápidamente y volvió a reir

-por su puesto.. que estoy mejor… tengo que asistir a un campo santo mañana, y te prometo que no me contendré de nuevo… !es una promesa!

Volvimos a la mansión el paso conmigo esa noche y varias mas… no me incomoda… desde entonces tengo un molesto, ruidoso, tonto, etc.. no lo alargare un ser que me molesta y me hace imposible la vida, pero si la vida es asi, puede que sea mejor, tal vez sea masoquista, tal vez no sepa como expresar estos sentimientos, por eso hoy escribo esta carta… para desahogar mis emociones tanto buenas como malas… y descubrí que el famoso dicho "del odio al amor hay un paso" no es una mentira… por que la persona que mas odio es la que mas aprecio y quiero, y si pudiera, me encantaría vivir molestado por el toda la vida, ya que solo el me demuestra el valor de una sonrisa

* * *

bueno se que me deverian de decir mis errores se los apreciaría mucho pero tampoco me maten a criticas hace mil años no escribo y bueno pos diganme que les parecio, dejenme su comentario review etc se los agradecería mucho los quiero a todos bye bye lectores que soportan mis cosas mal hechas XD


End file.
